1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroboscopic controller disposed in a camera and controlling a light emitting operation of a stroboscope and a stopping operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stroboscopic controllers having various kinds of structures are generally proposed and manufactured. In a stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 56-114937, data indicative of a light emitting time and a quantity of emitted light in a stroboscope are stored to a ROM as a memory element in advance. A light emitting operation of the stroboscope is controlled by using these data. In a stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 56-159622, the light emitting time is determined on the basis of a quantity of light required to perform a photographing operation, a guide number of the stroboscope and a suitable coefficient. In a stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 44-30905, light reflected from a photographed object is integrated to stop the light emitting operation. In a known stroboscopic controller of an automatic flashing system, a diaphragm value of a photographing lens is changed in accordance with distance. The stroboscopic controller of this system does not constitute an automatic stroboscope.
In the stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 56-114937, it is necessary to store a large amount of data indicative of the relation between the light emitting time and the emitted light quantity to the ROM. In the stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (KOKAI) No. 56-159622, no voltage of a main capacitor before the light emission is considered so that it is impossible to control the operation of the stroboscopic controller with a high degree of accuracy. In the stroboscopic controller shown in Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 44-30905, it is necessary to dispose parts requiring high operating speed and accuracy in a light-receiving and integrating circuit. Accordingly, the cost of this stroboscopic controller is increased and a space therefor is large. Further, in this stroboscopic controller, there is a case in which an exposure value is shifted from a predetermined value by a difference in reflectivity of the photographed object, different stroboscopic light incident to the stroboscope, etc. In the automatic flashing system, no arbitrary diaphragm value can be obtained and light is emitted in a full state thereof at any time since this system does not constitute an automatic stroboscope. Therefore, it takes time to perform the next light emitting operation.
Accordingly, the general stroboscopic controllers have various kinds of practical problems mentioned above.